Auror Apprentices
by Taini
Summary: Aurors are protecting Hogwarts, and they offer a special training. Of course Harry, Ron and Hermione participate, but so do Ginny, Draco and Blaise. Pairings: GW/DM, BZ/LL, HP/HG
1. Chapter 1

**Auror Apprentices**

Chapter 1

**Summary**: Aurors are protecting Hogwarts, and they offer a special training. Of course Harry, Ron and Hermione participate, but so do Ginny, Draco and Blaise. Pairings: GW/DM, BZ/LL, HP/HG

**Disclaimer**: Only the plots mine, the characters belong to Rowlings. I don't intend to earn money with this work.

**Chapter 1**

Ginny Weasley strode through the Hogwarts Express, pushing her way through the crowd. By now she was seriously annoyed by everyone around her, and all she wanted was an empty compartment to find some peace. But even as she found it, there was no peace for her, not for long.

„Hey guys, Ginny saved us a compartment, come on!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, wanting to throw her brother out who had so rudely intruded her private space.

„Thank's Gin" said Hermione. „Everywhere else it's totally packed."

And then, the resident boy-hero marched in. Ginny hadn't seen Harry over the summer, she had been at a distant relative in France. Harry had grown a bit, he was nearly as high als Ron, and all in all he looked quite a bit more muscular. He was definitely some eye candy, but the fact that Ginny was able to greet him totally normally, without the ever present stuttering she had done all those last years, showed her that she truly had overcome her stupid crush on the boy.

„So how was your holiday Gin? You never really told me about it" inquired Hermione, the only one who would notice a certain stress in the compartment.

„And how should I have?" asked Ginny, giving Hermione a sweet smile. She liked the girl, actually, but Hermione was ways more part of the golden trio than one of her closest friends. „We only met seconds ago. But it was quite fine, went to France and..."

„Hermione, you must look at this!" Ron showed a Quidditch magazine under the girls nose, pointing out some of the newest racing brooms. Hermione cast Ginny an apologetic look and concentrated on Ron's words. Ginny understood her and wasn't even angry, Hermione and Ron were dating since summer.

So Ginny just rolled her eyes, she seemed to do that an awful lot around the golden trio. „I'm going for a walk" announced the girl, and when no one answered, she left the compartment and found herself once again pushing through the crowd.

„No one want's you to sit with them? Pathetic, really, but what to expect from a Weasley?"

„Trying to be witty Malfoy?" shot Ginny back, looking at the platinum blond boy, as always accompanied by his cronies.

Malfoy just sneared at her, pushing past her.

Ginny continued her way through the train until she found a rather empty compartment, only Luna Lovegood, the slightly crazy but still lovable Ravenclaw was sitting inside. She greeted Ginny friendly, but was more interested in her reading then in talking to Ginny, what was fine with the girl.

--//--//--//--//--//--

The first-years had been sorted, and the feast had begun. The food was delicious, as always, but Ginny wasn't really in the mood to eat. She was getting up, but the nearly headless Nick stopped her. „I wouldn't leave now Miss Weasley. Professor Dumbledore has some interesting news to share with the school, and I'm sure you'd like to hear them."

Ginny just shrugged, sat down again and decided that, if she had to wait, she could eat a little more. And the pudding looked delicious.

„Students, may I have your attention?" called Professor Dumbledore and immediately everyone calmed down and looked at him expectantly. „Thank you. As you all are aware of, Lord Voldemort has returned. The ministry has send some Aurors to guard Hogwarts and to offer a special course to all of you in fifth year or above. This course contains combat skills, defence, advanced potions, transfiguration and charms, stealth and some other classes. Because it is a very demanding course, those of you who are interested in joining have to come to the great hall tomorrow morning for a little testing, because the Aurors are afraid that not everyone is up to the extra stress. If you are accepted into the program, you will have those special classes in your spare time. This is a good opportunity for everyone of you to enhance their skills, and I would like to see as many of you participating in tomorrows testings. That's said, I wish you all a good night, don't stay up too long and have a wonderful new year of learning."

„Isn't that awesome Ginny?" asked Nela Prewett, as they were making their way back into the tower. „I'm definetly going to the testing."

Ginny was somewhat of a loner, and even though people generally liked her, she had few actual friends, but Nela could be considered one of them. „Yeah, I'm sure going. Sounds like fun, don't you think?"

„You're crazy" muttered the other girl good naturedly. „Only you can think learning more and having even more homework can be fun. Even though I haven't ever seen you struggling with homework before?"

„Schoolwork comes easy to me" explained Ginny. „Flubberworm!"

The fat Lady smiled at the girls, and opened the entrance to the Gryffindor tower. „Welcome home, dears!"

„So, what are we going to do tonight?" asked Nela, basically bouncing up and down on her bed.

Ginny smiled at the other girl, she was a definite troublemaker, much like Ginny herself, that's why they had become friends in the first place. „Nothing today. You heard Dumbledore, go to bed early." After seeing her friends unbelieving look she added: „And you want to be fit for tomorrow don't you? Somehow I can't imagine that all we have to do is taking a theoretical test."

It didn't take long and all five girls in the dormitory were sound asleep. Ginny opened her eyes, listened carefully and crept silently out of bed. She grabbed a bundle from under her bed and made her way through the sleeping castle. „I need a room where I can practice" was all she thought, while pacing through the corridor. Suddenly a door appeared next to her, and the girl smiled.

The Room of Requirement was opening up to her. The girl quickly changed into her training clothes, they were of the finest material, a present from her aunt in France. It consisted of a black trouser, a black short sleeved shirt, and, interesting enough a black mask. While being in France, her aunt had introduced the girl to an old martial arts teacher, who was now working in the Ministry of Magic as an Auror Instructor. Master Yinn had taught Ginny a lot in these two month, not only basic martial arts, but also the art of tracking someone down, spying at someone or something and so on. Sometimes it was absolutely important that no one would see your face, hence the mask.

Ginny held the mask in her hands, carefully feeling the fine material. With a sight she decided to put it on, since she couldn't see as well with it and it would count as extra training. Master Yinn had practically ordered her to stick to her training schedule, even when she was at school, and Ginny wasn't going to disappoint him on her first day back.

She was slowly running through the movements, strong and precise, and her mind was totally at ease. She had learned that training would soothe her mind, and she really enjoyed the calm around her.

--//--//--//--//--//--

The great hall was totally packed, it seemed like everybody was there, not only the fifth years and above. „What are they doing here?" asked Ginny, waving around her and glaring at a third year Hufflepuff.

„No idea, but I think Dumbledore said something along the lines of 'of course the younger students can watch'" answered Nela. „Are you excited?"

Ginny nodded. „Yup. Mainly because I don't know what they want from us."

Ginny looked around to see who else had come, apart from those younger students. The golden trio was standing in the front, talking to McGonagall, Dean, Seamus and some other sixth year students were moping in the back, not looking entirely convinced about being here, and of course Malfoy and his cronies were sitting at the Slytherin table. „Surprisingly much Slytherins over here" said Ginny. „One wouldn't think that they dare going near the Aurors!"

„And why would that be, Weasley?" drawled someone behind her, making her jump and scowl. „Sometimes I'm getting a feeling that 'being evil' is written in the job description for being a Slytherin."

„Ah Zabini, but you are all evil to the core" chirped Ginny. Blaise was most likely the only Slytherin there was, who could be considered of being halfway normal.

„If you say so. But I need to go now, being seen in public with a Weasley, even though it's the Weaslette is something one just shouldn't allow to happen!" And with a slight bow and a smirk in his face, the boy returned to the Slytherin table.

„What is this between you and Zabini?" asked Nela. „I noticed it last year, you're always throwing insults at each other, but I can tell that it's different with him. And with Malfoy too. Somehow your insults lack of real malignancy."

„Dunno" answered Ginny and watched Zabini as he joined his comrades at the Slytherin table. „I was stuck with him in the library last year. We had some pretty good conversations back then, and I guess we can say that we started liking each other."

„So you're friends with a Slytherin?" asked Nela, sounding truly shocked.

„You sound like Ron" answered Ginny and turned to her friend. „And I wouldn't say friends, more like acquaintances of some sort. Dunno."

FLASHBACK

„Everywhere is full, can I sit here?"

„Sure."

„Thank you."

The Slytherin and the Gryffindor had worked quietly. Ginny was working on a rather hard potions essay, while Blaise was reading a book about advanced charms.

Ginny decided to take a short break, simply because her hand was hurting. She studied the heavily concentrating boy next to her. His dark looks made him one of the most attractive boys in school, and his mysterious aura added quite a bit to it. No one really seemed to know anything at all about him.

„Like what you see, kitten?"

„What?"

„Well, you were ogling me like there was no tomorrow" explained Blaise, a grin in his face that made him look even more sexy.

„Idiot" murmured Ginny and continued her work.

After that, the two students had often met up again, simply to do their work together. As time had passed, they became friends, but decided to keep it a secret, mostly because Ron would throw a tantrum, and because it was a bit more fun like that.

Only few people knew about their friendship, Draco Malfoy being one of them, as he was Blaise's best friend, it was understandable. At first the blond boy had been totally appalled, but now even he tolerated Ginny.

End FLASHBACK

„Dear students!" It was once again amazing to see how quickly all conversations died out when the headmaster talked to them. „For those of you who are in fourth year and below, we have created boxes, to get there, go to professors Flitwick and Snape. Concerning everybody else, I have put groups together, consisting of six students each."

Dumbledore started calling names, and Ginny's mind started to wander, until she heard her own name being called.

„Miss Weasley, Mister Potter, Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, Mister Malfoy, Mister Zabini. Please go to the charms classroom!"

Ginny sighed, of course Dumbledore wouldn't dare to separate the golden trio. She was sick of being always paired with them, it was difficult enough to convince people that she was no longer having a crush on Harry Potter.

„Ah, Weaslette, stop fuming, you're face could become as read as your hair, and even though I thought that everything would help by now, that wouldn't be an improvement". Zabini grinned at her.

„Stuff it Zabini" scowled the girl. „So how was your holiday?"

„Pretty okay, I'd say. Your's?" The handsome dark skinned boy looked at the girl, and she was surprised to see some real interest in his eyes.

„Nice. I've been in France, learning stuff" answered Ginny. „The golden trio is coming, do you mind going? I don't really want to talk to them right now."

„Course not. May I?" and he offered her his arm. Laughing, the two students entered the charms classroom.

„Blaise? You do notice that there's a blood traitor attached to your arm?"

„What? I can only see a drop dead gorgeous girl" answered Blaise with one of his bashful grins. „I'll better side with your enemy" whispered the boy in Ginny's ear and left her to talk to Malfoy.

Shortly after them the golden trio entered the room, and Ron immediately began to reprimand Ginny. „You should have waited for us, they are Slytherins and not to be trusted!"

„Good day students! My name is Lancia Eggerten, I'm an Auror first class and I am going to test you" said a young woman, who had entered right after the golden trio. „At first, I'm going to test your knowledge of spells and your dueling skills. Please pair off!"

Ron and Harry, and Blaise and Draco had immediately paired. Ginny smiled at Hermione.

„Good. Weasley, Potter. I'll count until three, then begin. The first on the floor has lost. 1, 2 ... 3!"

Ron tried his best, but Harry won only seconds later. Next pair was Draco and Blaise, they were both really talented duelers, and it took quite some time until Draco won. Then it was Hermione's and Ginny's turn and the red haired girl surprised everyone with beating Hermione in a matter of seconds.

„Where have you learned to duel like that?" asked Hermione quite shocked, but Ginny just smiled.

„Very well done" exclaimed Lancia. „Now I want to see basically the same, just without you throwing spells. I want to see how you fight without a wand. But this time I'm going to pair you. Potter with Zabini, Granger with Mr. Weasley, and Malfoy with Miss Weasley."

„Great" thought Ginny and threw Draco an overly sweet smile. Draco responded with a smirk, his equivalent of a smile.

Blaise was able to beat Harry, but it took him a long time, since neither of the boys was trained in this type of fighting. Harry was really quick and had some good reflexes, but Blaise was bigger and stronger.

Hermione won against Ron, mainly because the boy didn't dare to hurt a girl. Ginny knew that Draco would have no objections in a show combat against her.

And she was right. Draco didn't spare her a bit. Ginny lost, mainly because of being smaller and weaker, and because she didn't want to show the golden trio that she was trained in martial arts. But even though she tried not to show anything, sometimes her reflexes were quicker then her thinking and the curiosity that shone in Draco's eyes told her that he knew that she had held back.

„Very well done, again" praised Lancia. „Now, about your fitness..."

The six students had to do push ups, run through the corridors and do other fitness exercises, and they felt near collapsing by the time Lancia called it off. „To give you a short break, I decided to let you have your written test right now. There are questions about every subject that is tought here. You've got an hour, begin."

The written exam had been easy, at least in Ginny's opinion. She could see Ron and Harry struggle at certain parts. After the hour was up, the six students delivered their sheets of paper to Lancia. The woman collected them and studied them carefully.

„Now for the most interesting task. I happen to know that those students watching you are quite eager to see you performing this last task."

„Excuse me, but how are the younger students watching us?" It had been Hermione who had asked, naturally, simply because the girl couldn't bear not knowing.

Lancia regarded her with a slight smile. „It is a charm that works pretty much like Muggle television" explained the auror. „They are all sitting in their boxes, seeing a film of your progress. Now, back to your last task. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini and Mr. Potter, please leave the room for a moment."

The three students looked at her curiously, but they left without asking.

Lancia looked at the three remaining students. „You will hide, somewhere in the castle. I don't care where. The other three will try to track you down, if they find you, run. You can still escape being caught by them, because they have to immobilize you in any way to be successful."

„Is someone searching for me personally, or is it all three of them against all of us?" asked Hermione.

„You, Miss Granger will be hunted by Mr. Potter, you Mr. Weasley by Mr. Malfoy, and you Miss Weasley, by Mr. Zabini. You've got ten minutes until I'm sending the other ones out, then they have half an hour to track you down and capture you. Good luck to you all, go now!"

The three students left the class room and immediately ran in different directions to hide. Ginny new the perfect place to hide, and was currently trying to fit behind a statue of a man looking rather ugly. The girl decided against looking at the statue too closely, because she was sure that there were things in life she really didn't need to know about. On her way to the hiding spot, Ginny had encountered some other students, obviously left with the same task. But so far her corridor was totally deserted, the ten minutes had to be over already.

„Weasley, come out, come out wherever you are", hummed Blaise while he wandered through the castle. He had found Ginny's magical signature quite quickly, he had always known that the spell would come in handy somewhen. He followed the bright blue line that was showing the way Ginny had taken last.

„Fuck, aura" swore Ginny silently. She remembered Blaise talking about it somewhen ages ago. It took her a quick and complicated wand movement until she was sure that all signs of her magical aura had been erased. Blaise had, seconds ago, triggered an alarm the girl had set, and the only explanation for him finding her so quickly was him seeing her magical signature.

Blaise cursed silently. Obviously Ginny had figured out how he had been tracking her, because suddenly all signs of her were gone. But he was sure that he was near already. „You can't hide from me forever" whispered the boy and pointed his wand at the empty corridor. He quickly cast a charm that helped him detecting body heat.

Ginny, who could see Blaise from her hiding spot, was able to tell the charm he had cast. „Shit!" The girl jumped out from her spot, knocked Blaise over and disappeared as quickly as possible, not bothering with something as futile as stairs, simply jumping down next to them. Blaise reacted before he could think and he followed her as quickly as he could.

Ginny used her wand to throw things behind her, effectively hindering Blaise in coming to near. And then, suddenly, the girl had disappeared.

„Damn it Ginny, where are you hiding now" murmured Blaise, looking carefully around himself. Then it was more an instinct then anything else that made him casting a shield.

Ginny's Stupor bounced harmlessly off his shield.

„What the hell are you doing?" screamed Blaise, holding his shield. „I'm supposed to catch you, you're supposed to run. Don't you start throwing curses at me!"

„But then I would no longer have to run" argumented Ginny and send a lot of curses quickly at Blaise until his shield collapsed under them.

Her next „Locomotor Mortis" came through and Blaise was lying on the floor.

„You lost deary" announced Ginny brightly and grinned at the boy. Blaise was capable of rolling his eyes, but that was the only response the girl got.

Ginny levitated Blaise into the great hall where many of the other students were. Only shortly after her arrival, the time was up and everybody entered the great hall. Harry and Draco had obviously been able to track their partners down.

Lancia smiled at her group. „Very well done Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. I have seen your performance, quite outstanding, both of you."

The two students reddened a bit.

„Mr Weasley, you had really good ideas, quite the strategist. But you'll need to work on your wand movement. Mr. Malfoy, good work, even though you should maybe try some less dark curses next time."

Ron too had reddened a bit, but it had more to do with being captured by Malfoy. Draco, on the other hand, looked unbelievably smug.

„Mr. Zabini I can't remember the signature detector spell being thought at Hogwarts."

„It isn't" answered Blaise, looking thoroughly pleased with himself. „I learned it from a book, somwhen last year."

„Good work. There aren't many students who could have done it. But still, you were too full of yourself, next time, try not to underestimate your opponent. Miss Weasley, I'm quite surprised at you."

Ginny smiled slightly.

„You're only in fifth year?"

The girl nodded.

„Interesting. The spells you used where partly NEWT level. And you dared to attack your pursuer, no one else did. Very good work indeed."

„All of you have done very well today, I'm quite proud of you!" announced Dumbledore, clapping his hands, thus getting all the attention. „Everyone of you will be noticed tomorrow by owl. If you have been accepted in the programm, the owl will cary your new time table. Now go to bed, try to get some sleep! Good night to all of you."

A/N.: So, what do you think? Please let me know!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Anticipation spread as professor McGonagall made her way to the Gryffindor table. She would hand out the time tables, and then everyone would know if they had been accepted into the auror program or not.

Ginny received her time table. Carefully the girl eyed it. Then, a huge smile spread in her face. "I got accepted, I got accepted!" sung the girl, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Me too, me too, me too!" joined Nela in.

Hermione looked at the younger girls, smiled, and turned her attention back to Harry and Ron. "So you two got in too?"

"Yeah" answered Harry brightly. "But don't expect us to dance and sing like them." He pointed at Ginny and Nela who, by now, where dancing around each other, still singing: "I got in, I got in!"

"God, they truly don't know how to behave in public" sighed Draco as he watched the Gryffindor girls expressing their happiness.

"Just because you have no idea about loosing up, it doesn't mean everyone else has to be a grouchy ice dragon" smiled Blaise. "So you got in too?"

"Sure" said Draco. "Didn't expect anything else though. What's our first class?"

"Double potions wit Gryffindor of course" said Blaise. "Why don't they pair us with Ravenclaw? Would be ways more intelligent."

"What better way is there to start a day then with potions, Scarhead and his brainless followers, and Snape? It will be fun" announced Draco.

"Yeah" agreed Blaise, smiling. It simply was too easy to annoy potter. "You might be right about the weasel being brainless, but you can say much about Granger, just not that she's brainless."

"Whatever Blaise, are you coming?"

"What do we have first, Ginny?" asked Nela. The two girls had calmed down and were sitting at the Gryffindor table, again.

"Double potions. Snape in the morning, that's how I like my day to start" announced Ginny, sighting dramatically.

"You're at least good at potions" said Nela, looking at her own time table. "Ginny? We don't have Potions, we have Charms next. Let me see your time table."

She grabbed Ginnys time table and looked at it. "That can't be right, that's a sixth year schedule. But it has your name on it."

Ginny looked at the timetables in shock. Because of the auror testings and everything else, the girl had totally forgotten about that.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Miss Weasley, a word please?"_

_It had been her last transfiguration class for the year, tomorrow the Hogwarts Express would carry her home. "What can I do for you professor?" asked the girl politely, hoping that it wouldn't take long because she wanted to enjoy the beautiful weather outside._

_"I have talked to the other teachers and they all tell me that you seem to be bored in their classes, as you are obviously in mine."_

_Ginny blushed a bit, professor McGonagall had scolded her in the lessen, because she had been looking outside and hadn't been listening. But when asked to perform the charm, Ginny had done it correctly. "It's just not really demanding" explained the girl._

_"Yes, I noticed that. After speaking with the other professors, we have agreed that you should have the chance to skip fifth grade and transfer directly into sixth grade."_

_"I.. what? But I have to take my owls, and I can't learn that much, and…"_

_"Stop rambling Ginny" said the professor, smiling ever so slightly. "I wouldn't offer this if I wouldn't deem you capable. I have a detailed summer course for you, if you follow it, you'll be able to take your owl's in September, before returning to the school. Will you be at the burrow for your holiday?"_

_Ginny shook her head. "No, I'm going to meet aunt Angelique in France. But I'll have time to learn there."_

_"Very well. I will inform your parents, if they agree, you'll be able to take your exams. Good luck, and have a nice holiday!"_

_And Ginny had taken her owl's, receiving an outstanding in most of them._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"And you didn't tell me?" asked Nela after Ginny told her the story.

Ginny looked at her friend, the other girl looked truly hurt. "I just forgot. I didn't want anyone to know before I had taken my OWL's, because I was afraid that I would fail. And afterwards so much happened, I really just forgot."

"I thought I was your best friend" said Nela accusingly.

"You are, really!!!" answered Ginny quickly. "Besides, not even my family, with the exception of mum and dad, know of this. Ron will surely throw a fit when he realises that I'm in his grade."

"They don't know?", asked Nela.

Ginny shook her head.

A thin smile spread across Nela's face. "Then that's okay, I think."

Ginny was glad that her best friend was so understanding. But she knew she still had the hardest hurdle to jump.

//**\\**//\\**

"What are you doing in my class?"

"I don't know, wait… let me think. I'm here to learn!" announced Ginny brightly, inwardly cringing at the hard tone her brother had used. The worst thing was that she really understood how he felt. It wasn't easy always being overshadowed by his older brothers, and now his younger sister was doing the same.

"This is a sixth year class!" yelled Ron, by now having the undivided attention of all Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"Ron, calm down!" As always it was Hermione who called reason. "Don't you want to explain Ginny?"

The girl sighed loudly. "No I don't want to Hermione! I'm sick of you three always demanding explanations, always asking what I have done, or what I haven't. I'm sick of you always pretending to care for me, when in truth you're always thinking that I'm too young or too vulnerable to do anything with you!" And she immediately felt better.

"We never…" began Harry, but Ginny glowered at him.

"Do you know what people think about me?" yelled the girl, the famous Weasley temper kicking in. "They always think of me as Ron's little sister, Hermione's friend or the stupid girl with a crush on Potter! I just want to be Ginny!"

"You have a crush on him?" asked Ron outraged and pointed at Harry. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Argh" cried Ginny in frustration. "Don't be dumb Ron! I don't have a crush on him, it's just what people believe!"

"As nice it is that you are entertaining us with your love life, Miss Weasley, I suggest you all find a place, so we could, at last, start with the lesson" snarled Snape, who had suddenly appeared in the classroom.

"I at least have one!" said Ginny angrily, before actually realising what she had just done.

"Detention Miss Weasley, Saturday after dinner!" said Snape, looking at her as if she was completely nutters. What she maybe was.

Ginny looked around and noticed that the only empty space was next to Blaise. She grinned slightly, mainly because out of Slytherin Blaise, and maybe Draco were the only people she could talk to.

"Oh god, don't come any nearer, I don't want to get Weasley germs all over me" announced Blaise, looking thoroughly disgusted.

"I wouldn't even dream about getting nearer, you could infect me with your Slytherinity" whispered Ginny.

"That's not even a proper word" answered Draco with his usual smirk. "Do they actually teach you anything? I mean, it was to be expected with a family like yours…" The blond boy was sitting on Blaise' other side.

"Shut it Malferret" shot Ginny back.

Draco just raised his eyebrow.

The good thing with sitting next to the Slytherins was that they could talk without Snape immediately docking house points.

"Today we are going to make an advanced Draught of Peace. You'll find the instructions on page 64! You'll have to pair up for it and I expect a vial full of it on my desk in two hours. Begin." Snape sat back and glowered at the students, carefully ruling those out who wouldn't be able to do it.

"Professor?"

"Miss Weasley if this has anything to do with your love life, please refrain from interrupting my lessons" drawled Snape.

Ginny blushed. "No Sir, I just wondered if you gave us the wrong page. There are the instruction for the Draught of Calm, not of Peace."

"I am impressed that you are capable of reading head lines" said Snape slowly, and Ginny blushed a bit more. "You are correct though. You all are in Advanced Potions, and I expect you to be capable of adjusting a potion so it becomes another similar one. Time's running."

Before Draco even had the possibility to partner with Blaise, Pansy Parkinson had attached herself to him, speaking loudly about how he was her soul mate.

Blaise grinned at Ginny. "Would you do me the honor and brew this potion with me?"

"Don't speak to those blasted Slytherins" hissed Ron. "They're all evil!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn, Mr. Weasley" said Snape and Ron shot him an ugly look.

Blaise and Ginny had brewed a Draught of Calm, in their opinion it was near perfect. Now they had half an hour left to figure out how to transform it into a Draught of Peace.

Draco leant over to them for a second: "I think it has something to do with the knot-weed. It's the main ingredient in the Draught of Calm, and isn't used at all in the Draught of Peace."

Blaise nodded slowly, Draco might have found the lead. He and Ginny had been helping Draco with his potions, because even though the blond Slytherin was an exceptionally well brewer, the Draught was simply not to be brewed by one alone, and Parkinson wasn't great help. No one really knew how she had managed the passing grade for Advance Potions.

"Basically the Drought of Calm is just a less stronger version of the Draught?" asked Ginny.

The two other boys nodded.

"So… what is the use of knot-weed in potions?"

"They use chinese gooseberry in here" exclaimed Blaise suddenly. "That is only used to put someone in a death like sleep."

"I remember reading that the effects of chinese gooseberry are lessened when mixed with knot-weed. So basically we just have to start again and do the same potion just without the gooseberry. Sadly we don't have enough time for that" said Ginny.

"There must be a way to counter the knot-weed effects" murmured Blaise.

Snape watched the three students carefully. They and Hermione Granger were the only ones who had figured it out. Snape had assumed that this would happen, now he was really interested if one of them would find the solution.

"I think I've got it, but it's kinda disgusting" whispered Draco.

"Go on" urged Ginny.

"See, there is one thing that can neutral the gooseberry effectively without ruining the rest of the potion. And it's mould."

The two students looked at Draco as if he'd gone mad. "You want to put mould into the potion?" asked Ginny completely bewildered.

Draco shrugged. "Told you it was disgusting. But I'm sure it would help."

Blaise smiled. "It could work. But mould isn't on my list of necessary potion ingredients, so where do we find it?"

"That's easy" grinned Draco. The boy got up, walked to the wall and scraped a bit of it. "Wasn't that difficult."

Carefully they put the white furry mould into the cauldron. It didn't take long and the potion's color changed into a bright blue.

"Oh my god, we did it!" announced Ginny happily.

"Yeah! We're unbelievable!" grinned Blaise, equally happy.

"Oh god, if you're going to dance around the classroom, like you Gryffindor girls did at breakfast, I'm going to declare that I never knew one of you", said Draco.

They all bottled their potion up and brought it to Snape's desk, to be rewarded with one of the professors seldom smiles.

//**\\**//\\**

"Welcome to your first auror class! I'm Lancia Eggerton, first class auror and your instructor for the animagi class. Some of you might remember me from your testing." She smiled at the six students she had tested.

There were twenty students in the class room, eagerly waiting to start becoming an animagus.

"During your testing, we have scanned all of you for animagi potential, you were the twenty with the highest. But not everyone, even with the potential, can become an animagus. I have a potion over here, if you drink it and transform into an animal, you have enough potential and we'll start your training the next time. It will most likely take the whole year for you to learn the complete transformation. Who wants to start?"

"I will." Everyone was surprised to see Neville Longbottom volunteering for anything.

"Good boy" said Lancia and handed him a vial. "Drink this."

Neville took a sip and immediately transformed into a badger. Spontaneous applause was heard.

After he had changed back, Lancia gave him a card and congratulated him.

One by one took the potion, and not everyone was able to transform. Parvati Patil had changed into a cobra, but her sister Padma hadn't managed to transform.

Harry had changed into a lion, a fact that surprised no one. Ron had changed into a weasel and earned a lot of laughter. Hermione was an otter, Blaise had changed into a falcon.

Draco had surprised Lancia by changing into a silver wolf. According to the auror, the silver wolfs were very rare magical creatures.

"Here you go Miss Weasley" said Lancia as she handed a vial to the girl. Ginny was the last one to go, and she was suddenly very, very nervous that she wouldn't be able to transform. So far not even half the class had been able to.

She gulped down the potion and transformed on the spot. After changing back she saw Lancia looking at her. "You are a small nundu" said the auror and handed her a card.

Ginny studied the card:

The nundu is a cat of prey, capable of walking in total silence. The small nundu is a weaker version, but still dangerous for a single wizard.

Ginny smiled. Being a wild cat of prey was ways better then being… a weasel for instance.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews, please tell me again what you think of the chapter!**

**Oxymoron8: They won't have all classes together, but many. And there are going to be some interesting interactions. **

**A.E.S.: Thank's a lot! I hope you like this chapter too. And you're right, English is not my first language, just learned it at school for years.**

**AuntAnnie: Thank's a lot! There is a potion lessen coming up, with Blaise being ill. Who do you think will partner up with Ginny, just so another quite annoying girl won't partner with him?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

„Buh!"

Ginny jumped and cursed herself for being so easily startled.

"Relax Ginger" said Blaise, stepping in front of her. "So, how was detention with Snape?"

"Acceptable actually" answered Ginny, glowing at the boy. "I don't appreciate what you did only seconds ago, and don't think I've forgiven you that easily."

"But you have, Ginny dearest" said Blaise, looking deeply in her eyes. "You can't really stay mad at me."

Ginny laughed and slapped the boy's shoulder. "I fear you're right. Where's your sidekick?"

"Malfoy? He should be there any minute. And where is Gryffindor's finest?" asked Blaise with feigned interest.

"You might want to step away from the she-weasel," drawled Malfoy, who had suddenly appeared behind them. "The golden trio is on its way and they should arrive any minute."

"See you later Blaise, have fun torturing others Draco" said Ginny and waved the two boys good-bye. Only seconds later she was surrounded by Harry, Ron and Hermione who inquired about her detention. Actually only Harry and Hermione did, Ron was still not speaking to her, because he hadn't forgiven her for being smarter then him.

"Good evening class! I'm auror Steve Haggart, and I'm welcoming you to your first stealth and spy class. I'm sure you're all wondering why it has to take place in complete dark. Today we are going to play a game, and it requires total darkness, because it will make it more difficult for you to find your enemy." Steve Haggart was an older auror, somewhere in his fifties. His grey hair was constantly falling in his eyes because he moved his head an awful lot while speaking. "There's a treasure hidden somewhere on the grounds. I need three people to guard it against everything evil."

As fast as the golden trio had volunteered for the task, Ginny was sure that they had only heard the 'guard against everything evil' part.

"Wonderful. So, Potter, Granger and Weasley will guard the treasure. I'll group everyone else, and your task is to find and get the treasure, if possible without the guards noticing it. And you have to get to the treasure before any other group, so be careful, your enemy is not only the guards, but everyone else. You'll have an hour to get to the treasure, if you're unsuccessful the guards win. You can perform every charm you know on yourself or your group members, you're allowed to build traps for the others. Use only harmless spells on other people, nothing worse then a stunning spell. Because if you're doing this as you should, you won't need to use any spell on the others. Everything clear?"

The students nodded, anticipation spread, and everyone only wanted to start.

"Very well. Miss Bulstrode, Miss Chang and Mr. Baddock, you're group 1. Miss Greengrass, Mr. Nott, Mr. Boot you're group 2. And last but not least, Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini, you're group 3."

Ginny was really glad that the golden trio was busy whispering about how to guard the treasure, so they didn't notice that she had been paired with those evil Slytherins again. Ron would surely have thrown a fit.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, come up to me please," said Haggart.

"So now we're officially allowed to talk to each other, without everyone whispering and pointing at me for collaborating with evil Slytherins" laughed Ginny and Blaise had to grin.

"So, what are we going to do? I suggest using the aura detector spell, I used at Ginny during the testing. I guess we could find their location with that spell," suggested Blaise.

"Could work, but I fear Granger might know how to cancel that spell" answered Draco. He had stopped calling Hermione a mudblood when Ginny was near.

Suddenly there was a loud pop, and the golden trio vanished. "They have now reached the unknown location of the treasure. You know what you have to do, begin!"

And Blaise immediately began with a complicated wand movement. Ginny and Draco were waiting patiently until Blaise grinned from ear to ear. "I've got it!" A blue line came out of his wand and disappeared somewhere in the dark.

"They have a lead!" screamed Terry Boot, the Ravenclaw. "Follow the line."

Ginny and Draco looked at each other. "I totally forgot that they are still here," said Ginny.

Draco just shrugged, looking at the disappearing students. Everyone seemed to follow the blue line as quickly as possible.

"Don't you want to cancel the spell, Blaise?" asked Ginny, a bit put out, because she didn't understand how the boys could stay that calm.

"Why would I?" asked Blaise, looking completely innocent. "I just thought it would be nice to give them a head start."

Ginny looked from Blaise to Draco and back to Blaise. "What is going on here?"

Blaise smiled his typical mysterious smile and tipped the ground with his wand. Now the blue line came out of the ground and no longer from his wand. "We are Slytherins Ginny, never forget that. We are the masters of deceiving. Didn't you wonder why half of the class are Slytherins?"

"The line is not leading them to the treasure?"

"Course not," said Draco and looked at her rather superior. "But they won't realise it until some time has passed."

A wide grin spread on Ginny's face. "Brilliant. Bloody brilliant, both of you!"

Blaise gave her a mock bow. "You know us well, my dear." This time the boy performed the correct spell and another nearly invisible blue line appeared. "I've changed the charm, and only we three are able to see the line," explained Blaise.

"Obviously Granger hasn't thought about this way to find them," said Draco smugly. "What are we waiting for?"

The three students followed the line, careful to make no noise, because they didn't want anyone else to know that the first blue line was a mislead. The real lead brought them near to the forbidden forest, and then it suddenly trembled and disappeared.

"What happened?" whispered Ginny.

"Maybe Granger realised what we did," suggested Blaise and tried to cast the spell again. Nothing happened.

"The other line didn't disappear too, did it?" asked Ginny.

"Nah," grinned Draco. "We've tied the charm to a bird we've found on our way to the class. It's most likely still moving, giving them a hard time."

"So, do you think it's in the forbidden forest?"

"Don't think so Blaise," answered Ginny. "They don't allow students to get in there for a reason."

"Yeah, but this is stealth class, maybe we're supposed to get into the forest without anyone noticing," objected Draco.

Blaise shook his head. "Don't think so."

They stood in silence for a time, until Ginny spoke up. "Do you guys remember the point-me spell?"

"Doesn't work on humans," answered Blaise immediately.

"How do you know?" asked Ginny.

"Because… I read… No Idea actually. I just always used it on things," answered Blaise after a second. "Wouldn't that be too easy?"

Ginny shrugged. "Maybe. But it's worth a try. Point me Harry Potter!" Ginny's wand immediately started working like a compass, showing it's owner the way.

"Since we have no other lead, we'd better follow this one," decided Draco and they followed Ginny's wand.

**//**\\**//**\\**

"I'm nervous."

"Me too."

"Aw, come on guys, we can do that!"

"Of course we can, but still…"

"What do you think are they trying to do first? The point-me spell?"

"Doesn't work on people."

"Still…"

"Do you hear that?"

Harry turned around and listened intensely. "There's nothing out there. So, maybe we should protect us, set up wards or something. Any ideas Hermione?"

"Already working on it," answered the girl. "I'm setting up a ward against location charms. It won't cancel the spell, but it will alert us if there is one used. We just have to repel them individually."

"Good idea," said Ron and stretched. "I hate waiting."

"There, someone used a location charm but it's placed wrongly," said Hermione suddenly. "It's on a… bird? Strange."

"Why would they cast a location charm on a bird?" asked Ron. "Maybe it has just gone wrongly?"

"Maybe," answered Hermione shrugging, but she really wasn't sure.

Five minutes later she detected the next. "It's an aura discovering charm. I know how to cancel it, but this time it's placed correctly, on Ron here." The wand movement Hermione did would have been to complicated for Harry or Ron to perform.

"Do you have an idea where we actually are?" asked Ron after Hermione successfully repelled the charm.

"You know this thin area between the forbidden forest and the lake?" asked Harry. The others nodded. "I think we're somewhere there. I liked spending afternoons over here when it was warm enough, and even though it's dark I think I recognise the area."

"I think we should install some traps around us that could either capture our enemies or at least alert us to their present. I've already found some places that are optimal," said Ron, his strategic talent kicking into place.

They spend the next hour digging holes, magically of course, setting up little triggers that would alert them to any ones present with a loud ringing sound, and they span thin and nearly invisible yarns, magically conjured, between the trees.

"Now I think all we can do is wait," announced Harry. "Even though I hate it."

They didn't need to wait long. Suddenly red sparks were enlightening the sky, exactly over their location. The three friends immediately had their wands at the ready.

"I think someone found us. But why are they signalling our position to the others?" wondered Hermione.

"We can think about that later, now we have to defend our treasure," answered Harry.

"I don't know," said Ron. "I'm with Hermione. I think it could be a trap of sorts."

A loud sound was heard, someone had stumbled into a trigger. "Behind the covers," whispered Hermione, and the students hid behind some earth walls they had build around the treasure.

It was totally silent, nothing could be heard.

"I've got an idea," whispered Ron. He took one of the tree branches around them, put his cloak around it and lifted it. Only seconds later the tree branch had been hit with at least four stupors. "There are at least two groups out there," whispered the boy. Carefully, so nobody would see him, he raised his wand and whispered: "Stupor!" Immediately a yell was heard, followed by some curses, obviously someone had gotten caught in the yarns.

Now people where blindly sending stupors at the golden trio, just guessing their exact location. Everyone had forgotten about stealth, and it got unbelievably loud with all these people yelling and screaming.

No one, not even the golden trio noticed the box with the treasure being lifted and slowly levitated out of their midst, into the dark.

**//**\\**//**\\**

"I think I can see them," whispered Ginny. The point-me charm had worked wonders, and obviously it was no common tracking spell, because Hermione's wards hadn't noticed it.

"Yeah, they're setting up all sorts of traps," answered Draco. Currently they were hiding in one of the big trees behind the golden trio.

"Look. In their midst is the treasure box. But how to get it?" mused Blaise.

"I think we need some distraction," answered Ginny with a sly grin. She raised her wand and red sparks shot in the air.

"What are you doing?" hissed Draco packing her arm and nearly slapping her wand out of her hand. "Now everyone is going to know where they are!"

"And that's what we want," answered Ginny, liking the feeling of superiority. "See, they'll come here, attack the golden trio and all we have to do is to wait. When they are distracted enough, we can easily get the treasure."

"Thought like a true Slytherin," said Blaise, smiling. "Why were you ever sorted into Gryffindor?"

From their elevated seats, they could see the other groups slowly coming nearer.

"Look at that, Greengrass is going to trigger the alert," grinned Blaise, pointing at the Slytherin girl. Only seconds later a loud sound alerted the trio to the students near them.

"That was a clever idea," mused Blaise at Ron's move. "Now he knows that there are at least four people out there."

People under them obviously forgot everything about stealth. They were spelling stupors at the rough location of the trio, because no one could see them. Obviously Hermione had thought about creating an anti-lumos shield around them.

"I think it's time," whispered Ginny after they had watched the unfruitful battle for some time. "Blaise, will you do it? You're better at charms then me and Draco."

Blaise smiled at her and pointed his wand at the treasure box. "Windgardium leviosa!" Slowly and careful not to get the trio's attention, he levitated the box away from them and up into their tree.

Draco looked at his watch. "We've got half an hour left. Let's enjoy the movie, gentleman."

They watched the battle for some time. Then Hermione apparently discovered the missing treasure box, because she screamed loud and in outrage. Then she casted some location spells very quickly, but Draco had warded the box against those, so she found nothing. During that, Baddock had crept up to them, suddenly jumping into the trio's lair and stunning Harry. "They have no box," was all he could scream, but then he was stunned by Ron, and Hermione used enervate on Harry.

"Stop this, NOW!" boomed an angry voice suddenly, and everyone froze. "I told you to use stealth, and not to curse each other! And what do I see? You're throwing stupors at everyone."

It was true, at the end, everyone had been angry that they didn't have the treasure, and the groups had started stunning each other.

"The game is over now, the hours up," continued Haggert. "Please us enervate on everyone who needs it and then gather around."

Ginny, Draco and Blaise decided to stay in their hiding spot a bit longer.

After everyone had gathered around Haggart, the auror asked: "So, who has the treasure?"

"We had it until half an hour ago," said Hermione after no one had dared to answer. "But we kinda lost it then."

"So who has it now?" asked Haggart, but no one was able to tell him.

"We have it," announced Ginny brightly, still sitting in the tree. Draco cast a quick lumos so everyone was able to see them.

"Well done group three," congratulated Haggart. "Please bring me the treasure."

The three students jumped out of the tree and brought the box to Haggart. "Now, you may think you've won," began the auror. "The truth is, you didn't. You did best out of the class, but still you didn't win. Did you look inside the box?"

The three students shook their head, they had completely forgotten about the treasure while watching the others.

Haggart opened the box, and all it contained was a dirty piece of paper.

"The treasure is hidden in Dumbledore's office," read Draco aloud.

"You should have read that earlier. See, you can't rely onto the treasure being in the box, just because there's treasure box written on the outside," said Haggart. "You've got time until next class to find the treasure. Still, you did very well group three."

**A/N.: Here you go, please leave me a review! I would be really happy about it.**

**AuntAnnie: Hermione didn't get the mold, she found a more complicated way to do it. I hope you like this chapter as well.**

**oxymoron8: I hope you liked this one. They'll do more of those in the future.**

**Peachesand cream15: Hope you liked this one too.**


End file.
